Je serais ton ombre
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Si c'était le cas, je... Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, mais tu étais plus d'accord que moi. Moi, je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça. Moi, je voulais de donner tout ce que je pouvais juste pour te voir sourire.


**Disclamer :** Star Wars n'est pas à moi.

La chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale « Cléopâtre, la dernière reine d'Egypte ».

 **Titre :** Je serais ton ombre

 **Résumé :** Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Si c'était le cas, je... Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, mais tu étais plus d'accord que moi. Moi, je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça. Moi, je voulais de donner tout ce que je pouvais juste pour te voir sourire.

 **Note :** On m'a demandé d'écrire une fiction ayant pour thème l'amour entre deux jedis sous l'Ancienne République. Sauf que l'on parle d'une de mes songfics et moi, alors, préparer vos mouchoirs.

* * *

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Si c'était le cas, je... Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, mais tu étais plus d'accord que moi. Moi, je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça. Moi, j'aurais pu tout donner juste pour te voir sourire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un morceau de paradis à tes côtés.

 _Quand on a tout donné_

 _Et que ça ne suffit pas,_

 _Le cœur connaît des lâchetés_

 _Qu'on oubliera_

J'ai toujours été sincère envers toi. Et nous savions que l'on n'avait pas le droit de s'aimer. Il était sans doute plus simple pour nous deux de se quitter que d'affronter le conseil des Maîtres, car, à près tout, les jedis n'ont pas le droit d'aimer. Alors si deux d'entre eux tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre...

 _Se soumettre_

 _Puisque j'ai perdu_

 _Reconnaître_

 _Que l'amour n'est plus..._

Bien entendu, notre secret a été éventré. C'est juste une passade. Vous allez oublier. C'est ce que l'on nous a dit en parlant de notre histoire. Tu as oublié. Moi, pas.

 _Je saurais me taire_

 _Tant qu'il le faudra._

 _Je serais la terre sur laquelle tu marcheras._

Je t'aime, et si tu ne m'aimes plus, alors je ne te dirai pas que je n'ai rien oublié de toi. Je ne te dirais pas mon émoi quand ta main effleura ma main. Je ne dirais pas que j'aime la façon que tu as de sourire. Je ne dirais pas que j'aime la façon que tu as de voir le monde. Je ne dirais rien. Je me contenterais d'être toujours là pour toi, et cela, quoique ça me coûte.

 _Je serais ton ombre._

 _Je garderais tes nuits._

 _Je serais ton ombre,_

 _Le dernier repli._

 _Je serais ton ombre,_

 _Invisible présence._

 _Je serais ton ombre._

 _J'attendrais en silence._

Amis. C'est ce que l'on sera pour le reste du monde, et moi, je continuerais à tout faire pour toi. Je te servirais de toutes les façons que je peux. Jamais, je te tournerais le dos. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et je tairais la souffrance que je ressens parce que je ne peux pas vivre avec toi. Cette souffrance née du fait que nous sommes au service de la Galaxie, mais que nous n'avons même pas le droit d'avoir une famille à protéger.

 _Et si tu viens à tomber,_

 _Que le monde t'abandonne,_

 _La main qui va te manquer,_

 _Sache que je te la donne._

 _Je serais ton ombre._

Si un jour, tu viens à passer du côté obscur, tu trouveras en moi la seule personne qui voudra te sauver de tes propres démons. Et si par malheur, je ne parvins pas à te sortir de l'obscurité...

 _Je serais ton ombre._

Alors, dans ce cas, je m'enfoncerais dans les ténèbres avec toi. À près tout, si l'amour est si horrible et se retrouve à être un chemin direct vers le côté obscur, alors, c'est la voix que je veux prendre si ça me permet de rester à tes côtés. Dans le fond, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

 _Plutôt que de te voir partir,_

 _Et puisqu'un adieu me tuerait_

 _Je resterai à te servir_

 _À tout jamais._

Je me suis déjà dit que j'avais le droit de quitter l'Ordre. Je ne serai pas le premier à le faire. Mais, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Alors, je reste. Parce que sans toi, je ne serais plus rien.

 _Et tu ne trouveras pas_

 _Plus fidèle et vraie_

 _Que ton ombre_

 _Celle que je serais._

Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, même à renoncer à ma liberté. Même à renoncer à être autre chose qu'un être qui est bien plus pauvre que le plus pauvre des mendiants, parce que je n'ai pas de famille.

 _Je saurais me taire_

 _Tant qu'il le faudra._

 _Je serais la terre sur laquelle tu marcheras._

Mon seul désir, c'est d'être là où tu es. Le reste m'importe peu. Et si pour te garder, il faut que je renonce à toutes formes de fiertés, alors, je le ferais. Je peux taire tout ce qui te dérange si cela est ton souhait. Quoiqu'il advienne, je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est la promesse que je te fais.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plus._**

 ** _A la prochaine._**


End file.
